The Making Of His Kitten
by HisKittenTheAuthor
Summary: For all of you who have read my story His Kitten, this is the OVA type thing for it. This is the behind the scenes thing. Since I have a little bit of a block for the actual story I decided to start this one. While it is pretty much the same as His Kitten, it is a love story in its own. Melody and Sebastian meet when shooting for Kuroshitsuji begins and they don't really get on
1. Chapter 1

The Making of His Kitten: Prologue

Yeah I know that I still have to post a new chapter for His Kitten but I'm having a writer's block on that so I started this. It is based off of the Kuroshitsuji OVA "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II." I am hoping that my writer's block goes away soon so that I can finish the chapter of His Kitten that I am working on. Honestly I have the next chapter written up to 12 pages but I'm not finished with it yet so I can't post it! I like to wear the cat ears for my Melody cosplay while I write for His Kitten to inspire me. Speaking of cosplay, for those of you fans who are going to Anime St. Louis 2013, I may be going as Melody this year! It's not set in stone though and since it's in March I still have time before I find out if I'm really going. I am also going to make Ciel Sebastian's younger brother in this.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Sebastian's POV

(6 Weeks before shooting for Kuroshitsuji begins.)

My younger brother and I were called into the writer's office this morning to be talked to about something. We were getting ready to start shooting on a new TV series that we were going to be staring in. Ciel and I got out of the black car that we had pulled up to the studio in and walked to the writer's office. "Come on in boys! Take a seat!" We each took a seat in two different red chairs. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about, Sir?" He smiled and took a seat at his desk with his fingers laced together beneath his chin. "Well, we are planning on making some changes to the script that we have set out so far." He looked at us both and waited for our response. "What changes do you mean?" He gave us a big smile, "Well we did some research and we figure that there is not enough "romance" in the show." He made air quotations when he said romance which made me raise an eyebrow. "Go on." "We figured that we could add in a new character for it. You see Ciel has a fiancé in the show but Sebastian has no true love interest." The writer gestured to each of us when he spoke our names. "So this new character is going to be my love interest?" I asked, he nodded and smiled brightly. "Precisely! We figured that a normal human wouldn't be someone who your character would take interest in so this character will be another demon. Also, since your character loves cats," Something that I actually do, "she will be a cat demoness."

Ciel sighed but we both nodded, it did sound like an alright idea to me. "We need to find a _young_ woman who will be willing to act like a cat in certain ways and of course she has to be a good actress." We both nodded again. "You will both be involved in her casting since you will be working closely with her and you will need to get along with her." Of course this would mean more work for us. It didn't seem like all that bad of an idea though so I didn't voice this. "Our search begins now!"

(Elsewhere, not too far away actually.)

Melody POV

I sat down with my little brother Arthur in my lap, Mother was reading to the other children in the daycare while I was planning another little act that I could do for them that involved my faux cat ears and tail. The little kids loved when I dressed up like a cat and played with them and I had no problems with it either. My waist length black hair was pulled up into a loose bun while my long side fringes were left to fall down to my chest. Since I had finished school last year I had been helping in my mother's daycare full time and she enjoyed the help. After the children's story time was always a walk around the surrounding area.

Arthur turned to me with his aqua eyes lit up. "Will you wear your ears and tail when we go for our walk Sissy?" I smiled at him and nodded. "Of course I will!" I had no problem with dressing up in public; I attended cosplay conventions with my friend Elizabeth or Mewe Elizaberry, as I liked to call her, all the time. She liked to dress up as a gothic neko with her tattered black belly shirt and skirt that she wore fishnet under and her black combat boots. She has a skull clip that she likes to put in her sky blue hair too. She didn't have a wig either, she dyed her hair like that, but she did put in colored contacts that made her eyes look like Hinata's and Nejii's from Naruto. Her ears are white and shaped like a big cats and her tail is also white, short furred and long.

I liked to go to conventions as Yuki Cross from Vampire Knight or as a Lolita. Gothic is my favorite style of Lolita to dress up as but Sugar style is my second favorite. Dressing up as Yuki was a pain since my hair is such a pain to put up in a wig and I like it the way it is so there is no way that I'm going to cut or dye it. I still liked dressing up as her enough to do it though! I would go to conventions as a neko but there are already so many there with store bought tails that put mine to shame. The ears that I had were pretty good though, I bought them at the second convention that I ever went to with Mewe. At the time we were really into Pokémon so that's what we went as. She loved Squirtle and I loved Pikachu so those are what we dressed up as. We were around four or so at the time so everyone thought that we were just adorable and we've been doing it ever since.

Mother finished reading The Very Hungry Caterpillar to the children and they had all begun putting their shoes on to go for the walk. Arthur let me up and I ran to my bedroom in the adjoining building to get my ears and tail. The ears were on a black, elastic type band that was maybe around an eighth of an inch thick. The inner ear was covered in soft, black, downy feathers and the left ear had a pearled black bell attached to it by a little ring. I slipped the band over my head and positioned the ears so that they were spaced on my head the same way that they were on a cat's head. Once they were spaced right, which took me no time at all since I was nearly a professional at it; I hooked my black tail with medium length fur to the back of my pleated skirt with a safety pin. My black knee-highs stood out against my pale skin. My red skirt was the normal schoolgirl type that you see in anime and manga, short and was actually part of my old school uniform. And the last part of my ensemble, other than my shoes of course, was my short-sleeved, white, button up shirt that was also in the typical schoolgirl style.

With my clothing finished, I ran back to the daycare to find all of the children waiting for me with excited looks on their faces. Once I was in front of them I stopped and made my hands look like paws to put them up to my face. "Nya~, are we ready to go?" The all cheered and we headed out in a line while they were holding hands. Our normal rout took us about two blocks away and right across the street from a studio that had recently been inhabited by some big shots that were getting ready to shot a TV show of some sorts. Sure enough as soon as we got there we saw an expensive looking, black car parked out front. The children began oohing and awing at it which made me giggle, little kids are just adorable. Mother stopped the group and turned to me, "Will you keep an eye on them while I go do something over there?" I sighed but nodded.

Mother had something up her sleeve and I was sure of it, what would she have to do at a studio like that? She was probably going to give them one of the many videos she took of me doing an act for the kids and go "Oh please take this, if you ever need an actress, keep my daughter in mind!" It got annoying that she did this with little local theater groups but I had never said anything about it since I had never thought someone would start filming a show two blocks away from our home/daycare center. There was a tug on my skirt causing me to look down and find Yuri, a three year old with blond hair and big violet eyes looking up at me. "Miss Melody?" "Yes sweetie?" "Can I pet you?" I giggled and nodded before kneeling down so that she could. When her hand touched my head I purred and cuddled into it like a cat would. She giggled and soon many little hands, including my little brother's, were petting my head to get the same reaction.

Sebastian POV

Mr. Writer, Ciel and I were still talking about the requirements for this new actress. Of course if we picked a girl who didn't have quite the right hair color or face then she would have to be fine with makeup wigs and such being put on her. She would also have to be able to deal with putting on the animatronic ears and tail that we would be using. There was a knock at the door and Mr. Writer called for whoever it was to come in. I swear that that man is going to get himself shot or something one of these days. The door opened to show one of the guards with a woman who had blond hair and green eyes; I had never seen her before. "Hello Miss, how may we help you?" She smiled brightly revealing perfect, white teeth. "My name is Anna Silver and I have something for you." She held out a tape of sorts on which was hand written "Teaching How to Play Cat and Mouse." Mr. Writer took it from her with a smile. "I know that you're probably not looking for anyone right now but if you ever need someone in the future, please take a look at this. I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon but I have to get back to my students and my daughter out front!"

The woman took off without another word just waving over her shoulder. "Well… That seemed a little convenient…" Ciel nodded while Mr. Writer was looking at the title on the tape. "Eh, we'll watch it when we actually start auditioning." I sighed and leaned my cheek on my fist. "Who's to guarantee that the person in the video is a girl, let alone the right age for what we're looking for?" He just waved his hand at me and placed the tape on the desk and going over to the window. How did he get to be a show writer when he was so cocky? "When are we going to put out the add anyway?" "Soon enough don't worry about it."

(A few days later)

We had just put out the add and already we were swarmed with wannabe stars. We had already gone through around 200 people in the past two days and still there was no one right for the part that the writers had drawn up for this new character, Ciel and I were back in Mr. Writer's office again. "200 girls and still nothing! I say that we watch this tape and see what is on it!" Ciel and I looked at each other before shrugging, what could the harm be? Mr. Writer popped the tape in and pushed play. What popped up on the screen was a girl with abnormally colored eyes and a bunch of young children. The girl had fake cat ears on her head which caused all of us to glance between each other. Her long black hair was in low pigtails and she was wearing a knee length, sailor style dress that was blue and white. "Nya~ alright, Cat and Mouse is pretty much like hide and seek~. She bent down to one of the children's level and poked their nose. "Except you are all little mice and I am the kitty cat that has to find and chase you." She made a meowing noise and all of the children giggled.

"You all hide and if I find you, nya~, then I have to chase and catch you! While you are running you get another chance to hide from me but if you get caught then you turn into a kitty and you have to help me find the other mice!" I could see the children's heads turning as the no doubt were already looking for a place to hide. "Prrow! Do all of my little mice understand?" The children chimed out a yes and she smiled brightly. The girl, who was maybe 15, clapped. "Alright~ I will meow 15 times and once I stop meowing then I will start hunting! 3-2-1-Go!" The girl covered her eyes and the children darted off in all directions. The tape stopped there and we all looked at each other again. "Well why don't we all go and meet this girl?!" Ciel and I nodded; she was the best candidate so far so there was no pain in meeting her. Luckily the woman that had brought us that tape, the girl's mother by the looks of it, left their address and phone number for us… Such a strange woman she was.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Well is it alright? Anna always thought that Melody was an amazing actress so when she heard that there was someone shooting a show a few blocks down she made a plan to try and get her hired to the show. The Making of His Kitten has now began!


	2. Chapter 2

The Making of His Kitten: She Becomes an Actress, He Becomes Interested

Yeah the title lacks true creativity…. I still need to draw Melody in modern clothes really and to tell you the truth… I think that I based Arthur off of my cousin Gavin unknowingly…. They are the same age and Gavin has blond hair and blue eyes too…. Mewe or Elizabeth is based off of my friend Elizabeth. I used the character that she created… YAY!I have no idea what all of that was about…. Not sleeping on the weekends is really starting to mess with me… I was told by someone that I am a terrible writer…. Unfortunately I agree with them… Though I have never really expected anyone to like my stories it is a true surprise when they do.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS**

Sebastian POV

Today is the day that we meet that dark haired girl from the home movie. The house that we were standing in front of wasn't all that terrible. The front yard was very large though it was filled mostly with toys for younger children. There were plenty of flowers and the landscaping wasn't bad either. I'm not entirely sure why we're here at this time though; the girl from the video couldn't have been more than 15 so she would be in school. A small glint caught my attention and brought it to a dog house. 'Perfect…. They have dogs…' I sighed at my own thought and followed Mr. Writer in through the gate. The pathway went directly in front of the dog house but once we got to it I was surprised to not hear barking, no I heard the opposite. I kneeled down and poked my head in to see. Inside was a pretty female calico cat with her litter of six kittens. The mother had a sparkled collar around her neck, Aoi. "Sebastian…. Get out of there and stand up…." I stood up and cleared my throat before following them up on the porch.

Mr. Writer knocked on the door and it took a total of two minutes for the woman from the other day to open the door. Her eyes lit up as she saw us. "Oh, how can I help you three fine gentlemen?" She gestured for us to come inside so we did. This part of the house was obviously some sort of daycare and there were quite a few customers. Children were running around inside and playing whether it be with others or alone, with toys or games. "We have come to speak about the tape that you brought us a while back." She nodded with that smile again. "We are considering the young woman for a character in the show and would like to meet her." If it was possible for her face to get any brighter than it did. "Of course! She's around here somewhere but I'm not sure exactly where…" She giggled nervously, "Just wait here for a minute."

Luckily for us there was a couch that wasn't just meant for children in the room so Ciel, Mr. Writer and I took a seat to wait. We were all silent for a time but I couldn't say that the room was since there were children playing. "Meow! No animal catchers, no!" That voice belonged to the girl from the video and the three of us found ourselves turning in the direction that it had come from. "No, you have been a bad kitty and bad kitties go to the pound!" A child, who just by listening to them speak one, could tell that they were supposed to be an "animal catcher" answered. By now we could see about seven young children and the girl who had those same cat ears on her head. "But the pound has dogs! Dogs don't like kitties like me!" She actually looked and sounded distraught and could almost make it appear that she was indeed being dragged away by the small children. They made her step over a baby gate. "This is the pound; bad kitty will stay here until we say so!" One of the little girls scolded the girl playfully; she was unable to keep a smile off of her face as she did so. The girl that we came to see however plopped down on the floor behind the gate and covered her eyes like she was crying.

"I'll never live in here! The doggies are going to eat me!" She really sounded like she was crying. It was impressive for a young girl like her. I was smiling a little bit while Mr. Writer looked like his cheeks were going to fall off. The woman from earlier ran back into the room and sighed when she caught sight of the girl behind the baby gate. "Playing animal catcher again are we?" The girl uncovered her eyes and looked up at the woman with a smile. "Good afternoon Mother, can I help you with something?" The girl's mother helped her stand up and step over the gate. "There are some people here to talk to you." The girl nodded and turned to the children. "Sorry guys but I'll play with you more later." They all pouted but nodded before walking away, probably to find something to play with.

Melody POV

Mother led me over to the couch in the room; I can't believe that I didn't notice them when the little ones brought me in. Then again I can really get absorbed in my playing and acting and sometimes I have to catch myself before I get in too deep. I greeted the trio with a wave and a smile, they all looked nice enough. There was a man with slightly greying brown hair and half rimmed glasses; he was slightly huskier than the other two and quite obviously older than them. He was smiling brightly at me to the point that it looked like it would hurt. The next one to catch my attention was a younger boy with greyish blue hair and one bright ocean blue eye. He was adorable but why on earth was he frowning the way he was? He looked about maybe 11 or 12 years old. Why was he covering his eye anyway? He was looking at me with indifferent interest… Such a strange way of saying something isn't it? The last of the three men was well… I don't really know what to think about him… His haircut was about the male equivalent of mine, layered in the back with fringes on the side only much shorter than mine. Then again the back of my hair isn't layered and he doesn't really have bangs like I do. His eyes were just as abnormally colored as mine, I mean come on. How many people do you know who have red or fire orange eyes? Even when this man was sitting I could tell that he was much taller than me. I figured that a normal girl may swoon over him for his looks; I admit that he's not bad looking but I'd decide if I liked him once I got to know him.

"Hello there, how can I help you fine gentlemen?" I asked smiling toward them. The older one stood up and held his hand out for me. I shook it while he told me his name. "I'm Melody Silver, it is very nice to meet you sir." He continued smiling, "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Ms. Melody! The three of us are here about the video that your mother gave us." I rolled my eyes and narrowed them slightly at the older woman behind me. "I knew that you were up to something the other day…" She chuckled nervously and ran off muttering something about taking care of the children so I turned my attention back to the three in front of me. "Well we are considering you for a part in the show that we are shooting." I nodded, "Alright, can you tell me anything about the part?" I had been in a ton of plays in elementary and high school so I had no real problem with acting. "The part is for a female neko demon that turns into the maid for a young man and pretty much falls in love with his contracted demon butler."

'Demon…. That sounds interesting… Then he said neko… Well I do that all the time…' I thought for a minute on what to say. "That sounds pretty good to me." The writer smiled and clapped excitedly. "Great! Now we just need to see how you get along with your costars." I smiled at the man's enthusiasm before shaking my head a little bit; not noticing that the two who had stayed seated this whole time stood up. Mr. Writer ushered the younger boy toward me first, sad thing is that I'm not much taller than him. "This is the young man who will be playing your master, Ciel Phantomhive." He nodded his head respectfully at me as I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Phantomhive." He didn't hesitate to answer back but he was watching my every move, "Likewise." The tall man stepped forward to me on his own and I almost fell to the ground. I knew that he was tall but come on! "I'm Sebastian Michaelis; I will be playing the role of the demon butler." My heart dropped a little bit and not in a good way. I had to act like I was in love with a man that was giant compared to me who seemed to be the type that would tease me if he ever found out about my… well there is no better way to say it than fetish… "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Michaelis!" I smiled despite my inner thoughts and shook his hands. Geeze they were huge! "There is no reason to be so formal; we're going to be working together after all." The writer seemed excited but my smile fell a little bit. "I prefer to stay formal with someone until I really get to know them."

Sebastian seemed only a little surprised at me but he quickly disguised it with that smile. He was about to say something when Mr. Writer interrupted by throwing an arm around my shoulders. "It seems like you three are really going to get along!" I laughed a little bit at the man and he laughed too. "There is just one question that I have to ask you, how old are you?" Of course it would be that question. Now I'm well aware that I do not look my age but it gets annoying sometimes when people have to ask that just to make sure that you're "legal." "I understand I actually turned 18 in October." My age seemed to shock everyone but some people showed it more than others. "Wow, really?!" I nodded and was hugged by the writer again. "That's perfect! No parental permission needed!" I giggled a little bit and shook my head. "It's not like my mother would say no though." He laughed and gave me a pat on the head; he was taller than me too by the way. "She indeed doesn't seem the type to say no to something like this." I had to admit that this guy was pretty fun, not really something that you would expect from some big shot TV show writer.

The four of us sat down on the couch to talk a little bit more. Mr. Writer said that he had some questions for me. "This is just to clarify but you have no problems with acting romantically toward someone correct?" I nodded my head at him, the bell on my ears jingling as I did and began counting down a few of the roles I had played in onstage that required romance. "I've played as Juliette in Romeo and Juliette; I cosplay as Yuki Cross which in some cases fans want me to pose with a Zero or Kaname cosplayer in a romantic way so I've done that too…" I shivered as I remembered one play I did just recently. "Then I was Ophelia in Hamlet recently…. Gosh the guy I had to hit on was a creeper!" My disgust went away though when I remembered the next thing. "Then there was this one time that my friend and I pretended that we were lesbians to mess with these really religious people." I started laughing a little bit. "You should have seen their faces when we kissed!" Ciel raised an eyebrow at me while Sebastian smirked. "So you have no problem with kissing then?" I turned to look at him and shrugged. "Nope, no problem at all~." Don't think that I'm some kind of slut, it was just acting.

After a few more questions which I might add were not as fun to answer as the first one they stood and got ready to leave. "We'll expect you at the studio at 8 in the morning tomorrow to get you fitted for the animatronics and measured for your costume." My eyes lit up at the mention of animatronics, I've always wanted to wear some! I jumped up and shook the writer's hand. "You bet that I'll be there!" I lead them to the door and waved at them as they left the gate. As soon as they were gone my arm dropped but I still stared in the direction that they had gone. I was an official actress now; I had a part in a show! My inner rejoicing was interrupted by a meow from my feet. Aoi sat there looking up at me with her green and blue eyes. Yes she had an eye of each color though the one that stood out the most to me was the blue one which was the reason for her name. I sat down on the steps and let her crawl into my lap. "Did you hear that? I get to be in a TV show Aoi." She meowed at me again and rubbed her head against my chin as if congratulating me.

Sebastian POV

"That girl was pretty interesting…" Ceil trailed off as he took a seat at his computer, no doubt he was going to look things up on the girl that we had just met. I shrugged from my position sprawled lazily across the couch with my arms behind my head. She didn't seem like anything too special so far, just a normal girl who liked to dress up as a cat. "She didn't seem all that impressed by you, most girls probably would have fainted at the news that they were going to act out romantic scenes with you." My lips turned up in a smirk but I still didn't look at my step-brother. "She was probably acting so that she could get the part." I chuckled and looked up at the ceiling. "She probably passed out on the inside at the thought." The younger boy sighed and I could just imagine that he was shaking his head. "You're really cocky, you know that?" My smirk grew, "Not without reason little brother, not without reason." I could probably get some fun out of this girl by teasing her, even if she didn't seem to get my bit on kissing. Perhaps she really was that good of an actor; she seemed pretty convincing when she was playing with those little kids.

"Hey look at this, she and some other girl, probably the friend that she was talking about earlier, have a Deviantart account." I stood up slowly and made my way to stand behind the blue haired boy. On the computer screen was a picture of the girl that we met today, Melody, in a gothic Lolita outfit standing beside a girl with sky blue hair in a punk neko outfit. Ciel went to another picture that showed the same punk neko and a girl with shoulder length brown hair in a black school girl uniform. That must have been the Yuki Cross cosplay that she talked about. The next picture was of Melody dressed as Yuki with two men. The one with dark hair looked like he was about to bite her neck while the one with light hair was holding a gun to him. The girl looked so natural in the situation. I hummed and walked away uninterested. "You have to admit that she's pretty good." I shrugged and resumed my place on the couch to turn on the TV. I flipped through the channels bored and momentarily stopped at Animal Planet. Too Cute! Was on, I quickly clicked the info button only to scoff and go on to the next channel. That episode was puppies, not something that I was interested in seeing.

Disney and Nickelodeon were useless seeing as how it was still early in the day and they would be playing little kid shows, not that they ever really played anything that interested me anyway. Cartoon Network had Tom and Jerry on but it was one of those crappy new ones that I refused to watch. Maybe Comedy Central or Discovery Channel will have something interesting on. I flipped to Comedy Central first, nothing interesting there so I went to Discovery Channel. Dirty Jobs was on so I clicked it to see which one it was. "Ah damn… It's that stupid mule breeding episode…" I had seen that one a million times so I turned off the TV. Did I really expect something interesting to be on at this time of day? Ciel had gone to playing games on his computer like he normally did but he seemed to notice that I was bored. "Check the Science Channel… Maybe How It's Made is on." I rolled my eyes but turned the TV back on and to the channel that he had said. This kid had pretty much memorized the schedule for all of the educational channels so of course he was right.

I wasn't really interested in the show but I left it on in hopes of alleviating my boredom. "What are you doing over there anyway?" Ciel didn't look away from his laptop to answer me. "I'm making a Deviantart account so that I can follow Melody." That kid is smart but sometimes he goes a little bit overboard when trying to get to know someone. Some people would consider him a stalker but after living with him for a few years I got used to it. At times the way he acted could be endearing to me but to others it would alienate him. Much like the way his character in the show would be portrayed Ciel was not very sociable. I was actually kind of surprised at how well he got along with that girl today, granted he didn't speak to her much but he seemed to approve of her. Then again he is young compared to Mr. Writer and me so of course she seemed a little more drawn to him than the two of us. She seemed to be a natural with younger children since she was working with her mother in a daycare center and the children seemed rather fond of her as well.

"What did you think of her?" Ciel stopped typing on his computer for a minute before looking up at me. "Well, she seemed nice and actually pretty fun…. It might be fun to work with her but only time will tell." I nodded and looked back at the TV. We have more of a chance to get to know her tomorrow and I would get a chance to see how she would react to being teased by me. I smirked at my thoughts, I do hope that she turns out to be more interesting than most other girls and doesn't fall for my tricks so easily.

(Next Day)

Melody POV

My alarm went off at 7:30 this morning; I jumped out of bed and into the shower as fast as I could. I wasn't one of those girls who took forever on their appearance but I knew that if I was going to be working on a TV show then there would be other people that I would have to meet and I wanted to make a good impression on them. I blow dried my hair and decided to leave it down today. What I dressed in was nothing too fancy, some yoga pants and a camisole under a low-cut shirt but it looked alright on me. I made my way into the daycare where Mother was taking care of some of the children who were asking where I was. When they saw me they all ran over and latched themselves onto my legs. "Where are you going Ms. Melody?" Lillynette asked while looking up at me with her big, brown eyes. I smiled and ruffled her short, brown hair. "Well I have some people to meet. I'm sorry that I can't spend time with you today but I have work to do." I kneeled down and hugged each of the children that came up to me. Once they were finished with their hugs and goodbyes I walked out the door while waving at them as I headed to the studio. The guards let me in with no problem so I guess that Mr. Writer remembered to tell them that I was coming and led me up to an office of sorts.

The guard that had led me up knocked on the door before opening it and telling Mr. Writer that I was here. "Ah Melody, and two minutes earlier than we told you!" I smiled and stepped inside when the guard stepped to the side and left the room. "I wanted to make a good impression on everyone so I thought I would get here a little earlier than expected." He smiled back at me and stood from his seat behind the desk. "Well it is nice to know that you are a committed girl." His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he began leading me down a hallway. "Here is where you will get your measurements taken; Angelina* will be in to help you shortly." I nodded and stepped into the door and he closed it behind me. It didn't take long for a woman dressed all in red to come through the door. "You must be the new character! I'm Angelina Durless and I am going to help you with your costume." I nodded at her and she asked me to remove my clothes. I blushed a little bit but knew that it was necessary to do so. I pulled off both of the shirts that I was wearing revealing my black Hello Kitty bra.

The door opened while I was getting ready to pull off my yoga pants causing me to turn surprised in that direction. Angelina also turned to face the door surprised. In the door stood Sebastian with his eyes closed and a slightly annoyed look on his face. "There was a slight rip in my tailcoat that needs repairing." His eyes opened and locked onto my half naked form and widened slightly before he smirked. "Playing up the romance already huh?" I blinked and covered my chest with my arms, only slightly blushing. I had changed in front of others before but in truth this was the first guy to see me like this. "You wish, I'm here getting measured for my costume and you shouldn't be in here while that is happening." Sebastian chuckled and didn't move Angelina only looked back and forth between us surprised. "You should get used to it. My character dresses yours after all." My blush deepened only a little bit but I didn't say a word more to him. "Sebastian, please get out so that I can measure this young lady." The man smiled and left the room with a slight wave in my direction before shutting the door behind him.

With him gone I was able to pull off my yoga pants which revealed my black, Hello Kitty panties that matched my bra. "Like cats do you?" I smiled a little bit and nodded at her as she pulled out a measuring tape. Angelina measured my bust, waist and even my butt. "Such a figure you have for your size." I giggled a little bit and rubbed the back of my head before the red haired woman grabbed my arm and measured it. Measurements didn't last too long but I didn't mind too much since I was allowed to put my clothes back on. With that I was allowed to leave and find something to do that would allow me to get to know my costars. There was a large room where both Ciel and Sebastian were sitting watching TV. "Morning guys!" Ciel looked over in my direction and just nodded in acknowledgement. Sebastian smirked but I ignored him and took a seat on Ciel's left since Sebastian was on his right and I didn't really feel like sitting next to him after what had happened earlier.

"So what are we watching?" I asked looking up at the large screen TV, it was much larger than I was used to seeing but what would you expect from a studio like this? "I'm not sure… It sounded interesting but it's really stupid…" Ciel didn't seem impressed by whatever they had been watching; in fact he seemed rather annoyed. The commercials ended and the show came back on, "Oh Adventure Time! My little brother loves this show." They both looked over at me slightly surprised. "You like this show?" I shrugged at Sebastian and looked back at the TV. "It can be cute but most of the time it's pretty stupid." Ciel nodded in agreement with me about the stupid part and raised his eyebrow at the penguins beating up Jake the Dog. "Oh well, it's something to watch right?" He nodded but didn't take his attention away from the screen. "Better than some of that crap they play on Disney and Nick right?" He nodded once more.

After a little while another person entered the room, he had short light colored hair and violet eyes. He wasn't that bad looking but definitely not my type. "I'm looking for Melody." I stood up and lifted up my hand like I was going to answer a question in school. "That's me; can I ask who you are?" He smiled at me and gave me a little bow. "My name is Ash and I'm going to fit you for the animatronics." As soon as the word animatronics was mentioned I began bouncing in place excitedly. I nodded and followed him to another room filled with different animatronics of different colors and types. "Oh my gosh, this is my dream come true!" I twirled in a circle and let myself fall onto the floor. Ash smiled down at me and shook his head. "Not quite the reaction that is normally given." I stood back up and began looking through all of the cat type accessories. "Do you have any preferences?" Ash asked I nodded and turned back to him. "Yes, both the ears and tail black with semi-long fur." He nodded and looked around with me before grabbing a set and holding it out to me. "Will this do?" I examined the animatronics carefully before giving Ash a thumb up, "Perfect!" He smiled at me again and nodded, "Great! Now we just have to get them fitted to you.

Fitting them wasn't very hard or nearly as painful as I had heard that it would be. Ash had a little trouble getting the ears placed right so I giggled and placed them for him. It shocked him that I was able to place them better than him and he sighed disappointed in himself before chuckling. Now that the ears were fitted he picked up the remote for them and pushed a button. The ears moved without making a noise and without hurting me. When Ash was pleased with what he saw he picked the tail up and moved to fitting it. It wasn't all that awkward since I was used to clothing being fitted to me and this time it didn't take very long for him to fit the animatronic. I did have to lift up my shirt so that he could line it up with my spine though. As soon as that was in place he performed the same test that he had done with the ears on the tail and it moved perfectly too. For a while we played with the movements of the animatronics and my expressions. It was really fun.

That ended sooner than I would have liked it to but all good things must come to an end right? I made my way back to the sitting room where I had left Ciel and Sebastian earlier. They were still there but now Ciel was doing something on a laptop. I walked up behind him and leaned over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He flinched a little bit but looked up at me in surprise. "Oh, I was playing World of War Craft." I looked at the screen of the computer and put a finger to my lips. "I've never played that before but I've heard that it can be pretty fun." He nodded without looking back at me and playing his game again. "I myself play Pokémon online but it's not really anything like that." He nodded again in a detached way and I knew then that he wasn't listening; he was too busy playing his game. I sighed and walked back over to the plush couch. "Ciel's not much of a talker is he?" Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "You picked up on that quickly." I shrugged again and leaned back against the couch. "Well I work with kids all day and when you get a new one then you have to learn about them quickly." He hummed in what seemed like appreciation but I wasn't too sure with him. "Anything you want to watch?" I shook my head and pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

Sebastian sighed slightly and began looking through the channels again. The only show that caught my attention was Futurama, "How about that?" I asked pointing at the screen. Sebastian selected the show and went to it. "I guess if it's what you want to watch." The three of us went silent for a little while until I decided to confront the man about what had happened earlier. "You knew I was getting measured when you walked in to that room didn't you?" That smirk of his came back causing me to roll my eyes. I hadn't known this guy for very long but I had already decided that he would have to work hard to make me like him. "Indeed I did but like I told you, my character dresses and even bathes yours so you should get used to me being around." I sighed and just rested my head on a fist that was propped up on the armrest of the couch. "You're really cocky aren't you?" Ciel chuckled in the background; he seemed to be listening to everything that the two of us said. "I told you that you were cocky."

I smiled and turned to face the boy whose face was hidden behind the computer screen. I gave him thumbs up and giggled. "I like you kid!" Despite the fact that I couldn't see his face, I knew that he was scowling a little bit in my direction. "I'm not a kid so don't call me one." My eyes softened a little bit before I laughed. "Right, I'm sorry. Thank you for telling me." He nodded without saying another word to me. Such a cute boy he is. Things went silent again but silence was something that I was not used to since I helped Mother in the daycare center so I decided to make conversation to try and get to know more about the show that I was going to be on. "So can either of you two explain more to me about the character that I'm going to be playing?" Sebastian smirked a little bit more as I relaxed back into the cushions. "The character that you will be playing is the love interest of my character. She's an immature little neko that Ciel's character and mine find while on a trip into London. We take her in and begin teaching her how to function in the human world." I hummed slightly as I thought about it. That was something that I could do. "Sounds alright to me I guess… Please explain your characters a little bit to me?"

Ciel chose this instant to pipe in, "My character is an English nobleman who has taken over his family business due to the murder of his parents. When his parents were murdered he was kidnapped and so in order to escape his death he made a contract with a demon in exchange for his soul." Sebastian figured that it was now his time to explain his character since Ciel had pretty much introduced him. "I play the demon that the Earl has summoned to help him. I become his loyal butler who would do anything to protect the soul that he Young Master has. He is a powerful demon based off of a raven that loves cats and has his own charming quirks." He smirked and placed a hand on his chest, "Much like myself." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "You obviously have an ego that is very hard to fit through a garage door." Ciel chuckled at me once again without looking up but he seemed to like when I insulted Sebastian even with it was just a small little thing. The older man just seemed slightly upset with being insulted but it was only a fun little banter to me. "Don't mind him; he's just upset because you aren't reacting to him the way he wants you to." Well that explains it. Sebastian glared in the direction of the boy.

I may have just gotten here but I could already tell that I was going to have a good time. As long as Sebastian didn't go too far with his teasing which seemed like something that he liked to do.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS**

I want to thank tohru15 for being the first to comment on this story. Melody doesn't really know what to think of Sebastian yet but she does think that he is egotistical. I really hope that I keep Sebastian in character in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Making of His Kitten: Meeting the Others and Bonding with her Coworkers

People seem to like this… Sounds pretty good to me! I'm happy, this morning I was worrying about my old tomcat that I hadn't seen in just over a month and just a few minutes ago my mom yelled for me. I went into the living room to see what she wanted and she told me to go feed Mike, that's the cat's name. I went outside and played with him for a little bit before I fed him. He is such a sweetheart and even though he's around 12 years old he still acts like a little baby! He seems to be psychic since every time I wonder where he is he shows up at our house and I get to see him~. Whoa! I was looking through the guide on TV and found a show called Ripper Street and in the description it talks about Inspector Abberline….. My first thought is "What the! Was this guy real at one point?!" I hope that you all enjoy this next chapter.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Melody POV

I was supposed to meet some new people today; apparently they are going to have parts in the show too! I was kind of excited to meet them. Don't get me wrong, I adore Ciel but Sebastian sort of rubs me the wrong way. He teases and flirts with me too much for my liking and he likes to try and drive me crazy. I sighed and covered my eyes with my arm. I was lounging in the TV room at the studio waiting for something interesting to happen. I was wearing the cat ears and tail that my character would in the show so that I could get used to them and how they moved on their own. American Dad was on and I was listening to it instead of watching it since I had already seen this episode so many times. "Well, well it looks like I found a pretty little kitty to play with." Of course my free time would be interrupted by Sebastian and from the sounds of his footsteps, he was alone. It was just my luck. "What do you want Sebastian?" I asked without moving my arm so that I could look at him. I already knew that he was smirking down at me. "You weren't over Ciel's shoulder watching him play games on the computer so I figured that you would be bored and I decided to come and alleviate your boredom." I huffed and finally moved my arm so that I could look up into his red eyes. Just as I thought, the black haired man who I had learned was around four years older than me was smirking down at me.

"And how are you going to alleviate my boredom?" Sebastian sat down on the arm of the couch that my head was resting on as he looked down at me. "Well you are dressed like a cat~." Come on this guy has worse fetishes than me! Sure I like tall guys with soft, dark hair but I put on the ears and tail and he is after me! My eyes stared up at him apathetically. "No, if we're not on set then I will not appease your crazy fetish." He chuckled and began twirling the long lock of my bangs around one of his long fingers. "Shouldn't you get used to being in character around me?" He asked with that damned smirk causing me to roll my eyes. "That is what rehearsals are for." I smacked his hand away and crossed my legs. "There's got to be something that we could do together that you would be fine with." It was me who was smirking this time. "I can get a witch to turn you into one of those cats that you love so much and I can dump you in the pound on my way to a convention." The animatronic tail flicked beneath me almost like it could sense that I was annoyed with Sebastian. He chuckled at me and pat my head almost fondly. "No matter how much I think that I would enjoy being a cat, I think that I would enjoy remaining human for the rest of my life." My head shook side to side with an annoyed smile on my face. "Well then you can sit here and watch TV with me."

It probably would have been best for me if I had specified exactly where I wanted him to sit while he watched TV with me. I found myself lifted up into the air bridal style while Sebastian sat down on the couch where I had just been laying. I was placed down so that my head was in his lap. My eyes narrowed up at him while I was scowling. "What's wrong dear little kitten?" I decided not to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was messing with me so I easily placed a fake smile on my face, "Nothing at all! You actually make a better pillow than the arm of the couch!" He smiled back down at me and began messing with my hair causing me to twitch a little bit. I put up with it so that he wouldn't get the satisfaction, plus he was right that I had to get used to acting cuddly with him for the cameras. I continued watching TV without really acknowledging the fact that I was laying with my head in the ego maniac's lap.

I hate to admit it but I was actually comfortable like this. Actually I would never admit it to anyone else around here. "So when are the other actors supposed to get here?" Sebastian chuckled and kept playing with my hair. "You've met a few of them already. Angelina is one and Ash is another. The others should be here in a while." I rolled my eyes at his answer but sighed and went back to watching TV without saying anything else or anything that would inflate that already massive ego of his. "Hey Sebastian, where on earth have you….. What are you two doing?!" I blinked up at Ciel, almost surprised at his entrance with his laptop. "Well, I was watching TV and Sebastian thought that I was bored so he came over to try and entertain me. He ended up becoming my pillow while I was watching TV again." I said it like it was nothing if I were to admit that I was either annoyed or embarrassed by the situation then I would just be inflating that man's ego. The boy blinked at me in surprise before blanching and taking a seat in a nearby armchair. "Well it's nice to see that you two are becoming such a _loving couple_." At his words I shot up and glared at him. Oh come on I like the boy but if he thought that Sebastian and I were a couple then he needed to be set straight. "You're kidding right? I have no interest in this guy!" I jabbed my thumb in Sebastian's direction as I spoke and Ciel just smirked, "Whatever you say."

I just sighed and got up off of the couch to sit on the floor. "I thought you said that I make a good pillow?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. I began playing with the animatronic tail to keep my mind off of how annoyed I was with that man. The fur on the tail was amazingly soft and it calmed me down to be able to pet it. Ciel occupied himself with his computer games again and seemed to be ignoring everything else that went on around him. I on the other hand was pretty entranced with watching TV and petting my tail. It went on like this for a few minutes until I felt a hand on my head. It made me jump a little bit in surprise and turn to glare at the man who had touched me. "What are you doing?" Sebastian smirked and ruffled my hair which made me scowl up at him. "I'm just petting my pretty kitty." My scowl turned into an angry glare, "I'm not your kitty until we are on camera, understand?" He chuckled when I smacked his hand away, "Of course." This guy was seriously getting on my nerves.

It was quiet for a little while but that was interrupted by a sudden slam of a door opening, "Ciel!" The blue eyed boy flinched a little bit as he was suddenly tackled by a blur of yellow. "It's nice to see you again! You look just as cute as ever!" The boy sighed and tried to push the girl away, I blinked. Who was this girl, another actor? Green eyes landed on me and blinked. "You must be the new girl!" The girl stepped in front of me and held out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth Middleford, I play Ciel's fiancé!" I nodded a little bit in an unbelieving way. "My name is Melody Silver." I held my hand out for her to shake and she did so with a huge smile, "Such a cute name!" She was cute but also a little hyperactive for my tastes. "You're adorable too! How much makeup do you have on?" I blinked; did it look like I had makeup on to her? I never wore makeup unless it was required for a cosplay that I was doing which was most often a Pokémon that required the makeup. "Uh… I don't have any on…." The blond girl blinked at me and was silent for a moment before giggling, "Really? Oh you are so lucky!" She wrapped her arms around my waist which wasn't that hard since she was almost as tall as me. It was actually kind of sad that even though she was obviously younger than me she was almost as tall as me. Was this girl really around Ciel's age? She acted almost like one of the kids at my mom's daycare… Granted that this was one of the older kids but still… Elizabeth pulled away from the hug that she had gotten me in and I took in her appearance once more. In all honesty I can't help but feel that she would look prettier and more mature with her hair down.

"How long did it take you to grow your hair out this long?" Was all she concerned about appearance? I pulled one of the longer strands of my black hair over my shoulder to look at it and ran my fingers over it in thought. "Well… I've done nothing but trim it since I was about 14 or 15. My bangs I did cut though." She giggled a little bit and reached up to touch my hair. "There you are Elizabeth! You left us behind in your rush to see Ciel!" A trio walked through the door, two men and one woman. Both of the men were blond though the younger appearing of the two seemed to be more strawberry blond than the older one. The strawberry blond had aqua colored eyes while the other had blue eyes. The woman had purplish-red hair and really pretty brown eyes. Compared to me this woman was gorgeous and made me felt really inferior. She was taller than me and her chest… Well that was much larger than mine. She was certainly more of a woman than I would ever be. "You guys need to come and meet Melody!" The blond pulled two of the three toward me, the woman and the younger man. The older blond followed with his arms crossed over his chest. "This is Melody." Elizabeth moved to the side so that the other three could see me and gestured wildly toward me with her right hand.

I know that it was an odd thing to notice at this time but I did manage to notice that she was right handed. Naturally there would be more righties out there than either lefties or people like me. Keep in mind that I've never really traveled much and outside of cons I am not very social with anyone near my age. I am ambidextrous; I can use either my left or right hand. While I can use both hands I favor one hand over the other for some things, the other was more dominant in other things and then there were things that I could use both hands for. When I eat I tend to use my left hand while I write better with my right hand than the left. When I painted I tended to switch between the two without noticing. While writing letters was best for my right hand, I favored writing numbers with my left hand. I shook myself out of my thoughts and smiled shyly at the trio in front of me. All three had bright smiles on their faces and I fiddled nervously with my hands. Sebastian chuckled and walked up behind me and draped an arm over my shoulders. "I never pegged you as the nervous type." My shyness disappeared as I glared up at the dark haired man beside me… Oh crap! He does have dark hair doesn't he?! Shit if he found out about my little fetish with dark hair I would never hear the end of it… I shook my head to take those thoughts away too. "Shut up…"

I threw the older man's arm off of my shoulder and stepped away from him. Mainly my shyness had been caused by my insecurity around this new woman. Come to think of it, Angelina was much bustier and more feminine than me. Oh gosh how could they even think that I would fit in here?! The younger of the two men seemed oblivious to the fact that I was insulting myself in my mind and stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Finnian but you can call me Finnie if you would like!" I hesitantly grabbed his hand and slowly shook it. "I'm Melody…" I was still mentally bashing myself for not being more… womanly. "I'm going to play the gardener for the Phantomhive manor!" Oh no… Does that mean that the other two are going to be servants too! I don't know how much of being compared to the woman I can take… As soon as I dropped the younger boy's hand the woman jumped forward and took my hand. "I'm Meyleene and I play the other maid in the Phantomhive manor, the clumsy one…" She smiled at me with just a slight blush and I put on one of my seamless fake smiles. "It's nice to meet you." Now it seemed to be the older man's turn. He rubbed the back of his scruffy, blond head while he shook my hand. "Name's Bardroy but call me Bard, I play the chef at the Phantomhive manor." I nodded and gave him another of the smiles.

Just like I thought, they are going to be working really closely with me. I needed to get out of here before I started crying because of my own mental bashing. I stepped back with that fake smile still plastered on my face. "Please excuse me for a few minutes; I forgot something in my room." I took a few more steps back before turning tail and running back to the room that I had in the studio so that I could really get to know the others. The black painted door shut and the lock clicked before I threw myself face down on the black and red bed that had been set up for me. The top side of the comforter was satin black while the underside was the same only in a lovely scarlet red. Above the bed there was a red canopy that matched the bed cover. The pillows on the bed varied between red and black and there were three different sizes. At least they gave me a place that I could go and I would be able to feel relax. Why on earth did these people think that I was attractive enough to act alongside all of these beautiful women? I wasn't curvy in fact there was hardly a dip in my waist. My breasts are almost non-existent compared to the other women here. My eyes are odd and not in the same way as Sebastian's… I'm never going to last here…

Sebastian POV

I found it a bit odd that Melody ran off to her room like that. She had been gone for a few minutes now and no one had heard a sound from her. Was I the only one who noticed the depressed look on her face when she saw Meyleene? The others were chatting excitedly about getting to know her but if she never came back down then they never would get to know her. Angela, Ash, Angelina, Grell, Tanaka, Ran-Mau and Lau had showed up so far and those who had seen the "new girl" were trying to describe what they thought of her to the others. Elizabeth was clinging to Ciel's side but he was glancing around every few minutes or so. He stood up and made his way over to me. "Has Melody come back yet?" He asked while huffing slightly in annoyance, I shook my head and looked in the direction that she had run off in. "Well since you seem busy with the others, I'll go see if I can figure out what is going on with her." Ciel nodded and opened his mouth to say something but it only came out as a yelp when his wrist was grabbed by a hyperactive blond and he was pulled back to his previous seat. With that settled I made my way to the orange-eyed girl's room which coincidentally happened to be next door to mine.

The door was shut so I stuck my ear to it to see if I could figure out what she was doing. It was pretty silent inside so I quietly tried to turn the doorknob. That didn't really seem to work though due to what happened next. There was a heavy sigh and the sound of what seemed to be a stuffed animal hitting the door. "Go away, Sebastian…" He voice was sad and I was curious about that but how on earth did she know that it was me at the door. "How did you know that it was me?" I asked cautiously, maybe if I got her to talk more I could figure out why she seemed sad. "You're the only one here who would bother to knock on my door like this…" There was a sniffle at the end of her statement which told me that she was either crying or perhaps she had allergies of some sort. "Well some of the others have arrived and are waiting to meet you." I mumbled though I was pretty sure that she heard me, even if the doors and the walls were thick. Only after another sigh did she answer me. "I don't want to meet, see or speak to anyone right now…" Well now isn't that interesting? She had seemed so friendly before meeting the first four. I might as well try to figure out what's wrong with my new toy; otherwise things may get boring again. "Why don't you want to see anyone?" I asked carefully which really could you blame me, women can get pretty touchy. Something else was chucked at the door only it was much heavier than before so I'm guessing a book. "You're the last person that I would tell!" Melody screeched before chucking something else, another book more than likely.

'Ouch, does she really dislike me so much?' Sure I teased her but I thought that it was just a little game that we had going. I didn't dislike her at all but she seemed to genuinely despise me. That was something that I didn't expect. I don't think that I had ever actually had a woman despise me before. I made my way back to the room where the other actors were to find that a few other actors had made their appearance. "Did you manage to get Melody to come out of her room Sebastian?" I shook my head at Elizabeth with a small smile. "Something seems to have upset her and she refuses to say what it is." Ciel rolled his eye before narrowing it slightly at me. "What did you say to her?" I sighed; he really doesn't trust me very much does he? "I said nothing at all to her. All I did was ask her what was wrong." As I spoke I shrugged my shoulders and turned my back to everyone, they were now discussing what could be wrong with the girl who had locked herself in her room away from everyone. I found it rather annoying how they were so ready to gossip about such a simple thing. I took a seat in the same place I had been before Elizabeth decided to ambush us. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's wrong with her.

Melody POV

I didn't even bother picking up the things that I had thrown at the door. Of course Sebastian would come and try to get me when I wanted to be alone. What on earth is with that guy?! I never really liked the saying "what the hell." I mean hell is a place so it was kind of like saying "what the earth?" or "what the house?" To me it really didn't make any sense. I went to grab the stuffed black cat that one of the children from Mom's daycare had given me for my birthday only to find that it wasn't at all where I had put it when I first settled into the bedroom. I sat up and opened my eyes to look around for the toy that I had come to adore. I must have chucked it at the door when I first realized that Sebastian was at my door. Oh well, that was my own fault for chucking the first thing that I got my hands on. I got up and picked up the books so that I could get the toy. As I picked the books up I put them away where they originally belonged. I had skimmed them last night when I was trying to go to sleep so they had been right by my bed. I lifted the cat toy into my arms and walked back over to the bed. "Wow… I must really be forgettable if no one but Sebastian comes to see me…"

My head leaned back on the pillows of my bed so now I was looking up at the red canopy above me. "They all seem nice enough but I still feel so out of place around them…" If you can't tell, I never really thought highly of myself. The only people that I normally got along with were younger kids but even here they made me seem out of place. I flicked my head to the side to get the bangs out of my eyes so now the picture of red above my head was crystal clear. My head hurt and throbbed since when I got upset I always got a headache. One of my arms that had been wrapped around the toy lifted up and covered my eyes with my forearm. "Why couldn't I have just said no?" My eyelashes brushed my skin as I blinked slowly. Normally there was one thing that calmed me down, listening to music. I reached over and turned on my iHome which was on the nightstand. Time of Dying by Three Days Grace began playing and after a minute I began to hum along. It doesn't seem like a song like that would really cheer anyone up but for some reason it did for me. I guess that I'm just a strange person…

My head whipped from side to side on the pillows to stop myself before I became even more depressed. I was listening to music to make myself feel better after all. I'll warn you now that I have an odd taste in music. Halo was the next song that played from my iPod touch and I found myself laughing a little bit to myself.

Ciel POV

I decided that I would go and try to get Melody to come out myself. She seemed to like me a little bit more than she did Sebastian. Oddly enough the two of them seemed… I don't know… Good together? I reached the black door to the girl's room to hear music playing from behind her door. Halo by Beyoncé, isn't that strange when you are going to be playing a demon? That song faded out and the next one to start was What I've Done by Linkin Park. My knuckles hit on the door softly but she seemed to hear since I could hear her sigh over the music. "Please tell me that it isn't Sebastian again…" I sighed a little bit, "No it's Ciel." I answered after a minute there was a click signaling that the door was now unlocked. It swung open to show Melody holding a cat toy to her, my eyebrow lifted slightly. "Why have you locked yourself up in your room?" I asked her. She sighed and stepped to the side while gesturing for me to come into her room. I did so and glanced at her, her eyes were a little depressed looking. Melody closed her door and locked it again.

There was a silence before she sighed again and plopped down on the edge of the bed. "I guess I can tell you… Just please don't tell anyone else…" Her orange eyes moved over to me and softened sadly. I just nodded a little bit to show that I was listening. Melody sighed again and pushed her bangs back before starting to speak. "I don't feel like I fit in with all of them…" My brow furrowed in confusion and since she seemed like she was waiting for me to speak I did, "You haven't even met them all yet." She groaned and fell back on her bed. "I know but even with just meeting a few of them… Heck even Elizabeth looks more like a woman than me…" My eye widened slightly, she thought that she wasn't as good looking as the other women then? I shook my head side to side and sat beside her on the bed. "That's what this is all about then? You do realize that everyone looks the same right?" Melody's arm which had been brought up to cover her eyes moved so that one eye was visible. The music switched to Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. "I know that but still…" She trailed off and looked to the other side of the room. I stayed quiet for another minute or so before sighing. "Don't compare yourself to the others… You're obviously different than them and personally I find your personality more endearing…" My face turned away from her as my cheeks warmed up a little bit. 'Damn it… Why am I blushing?'

The music switched again to a song that I had only heard once before. I do believe that it was called Cry Me a River though I can't remember who it was by. The bed shifted as Melody sat up and I suddenly found myself pulled into a hug. "W-wha?!" My face heated up even more and I tried to force it down so she wouldn't see. "Thank you Ciel!" She kissed my cheek causing me to freeze, "You're such a sweetheart. I promise that I'll try not to compare myself to the others." It took me a minute to snap out of my surprised trance and I gently pushed her away. "W-well I'm going to go back to the others… Come back and meet the rest when you feel like it…" I mumbled before unlocking her door and walking away.

Sebastian POV (A lot of POV changing in this chapter… Odd.)

Ciel came back blushing a little bit but took his previous seat like he had never left. Something had happened to make him a little flustered. Most everyone was here by now and luckily the sitting room was large enough to hold them all. "I BOUGHT ON EBAY!~" A certain black haired woman's voice floated, well that is too graceful a word for what I had just heard, through the room before she danced into the room with a smile on her face. What happened this time to make her so happy? "Hello everyone~!" She dipped down and pulled at an invisible skirt as she curtsied like the maid that she would portray. Smiles lit up the faces of most of those in the room while I just blinked at the woman like she was insane. "Sorry I took so long but I forgot what I went to my room to get and was trying to remember." She smiled brightly, so brightly that it could almost compete with Elizabeth's. "My name is Melody Silver and it is nice to meet you all~!" Her voice had an almost singing quality to it, much better than when she had screeched down the hallway earlier. Everyone who had not met her yet chimed a hello at her.

Elizabeth stood from her seat and latched onto the older woman's arm. "We were starting to get worried about you!" The blond looked like she could almost cry and the older one just smiled. "Well I have a pretty bad short term memory at times." Melody bonked on her head with her free hand while her smile turned goofy. "Well let's hope that you don't forget your lines on set!" Ash chimed playfully causing her to giggle. "Don't worry about that, I'm pretty good at remembering those types of things~. Nya~!" She did a cat pose with her hands close to her face. I had to admit that she was pretty good at that. Elizabeth squealed and let her arms release the arm she had a grip on before latching around Melody's waist. "That was so CUTE!" The older one giggled again and glanced in my direction only for her eyes to narrow. Oh dear it appears that I am in her favorite seat, the one that she doesn't like anyone else to sit in if she can see them.

As soon as the older teen was free she stomped her way over to me and glared down at me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked innocently while giving her a closed eye smile. When my eyes opened Melody had a deep scowl on her face. "You're in my favorite seat…" She trailed off like she was expecting me to know what she was going to say. I did but I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease her. "There was no name on it and I don't believe that I'll be moving just because you claimed something as yours." My smile turned into a smirk as I saw her scowl deepen but in the next second that scowl had changed into a replica of my grin. I blinked a little bit and waited to see what she would say. Melody didn't say anything really, just grabbed my fringe and pulled me off of the couch by it. She dragged me over to the wall just below the flat screen television before letting go and turning around. I turned to glare at her just in time to see her, no kidding, pounce into the spot that I had previously been in. I was left speechless at her actions while she gave me that mimic of my grin again. "Since you like cats so much Michaelis, you should know that they are territorial." After that there was a bit of silence which was broken a minute later by Ciel who was trying to keep from laughing.

The rest of the cast and crew soon joined in much to Melody's enjoyment as she sat there with the brightest innocent smile I had ever seen. I straightened my hair with my hands before standing up and taking a seat between Lau and Ash. She may have won this time but I will get her next time.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Gah! I just realized that I have Angela and Ash in here even though this is supposed to be the making of my story His Kitten which is based off of the manga and not the anime! Oh well, they won't really be cast but just crew then. I personally would have laughed to see Sebastian get pulled off of a couch by his hair. Oh and the stuffed toy that I mentioned is actually supposed to be Cece from the Halloween Special of His Kitten. I don't know what books she threw at the door though, you can come up with that on your own.

Next time on "The Making of His Kitten":

"Sebastian come closer~." Melody cooed with a soft smile, Sebastian leaned closer to her with that devilish smirk of his. "Yes my dear kitten?" Movie reel stops like it was cut. "Oh no! That is never going to happen!" The real Melody shrieks and waves her arms while trying to wipe the blush from her face. "Who made that anyway?!" Her angry glare turns on the camera man who just points in the direction of a certain black haired man. "OH HELL NO!"

Haha, this probably won't really happen but I wanted to try and be funny and use an ending type of thing like they do in the early Bleach episodes.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Making of His Kitten: Getting Used to Costumes and Bonding with Costars.**

So, thank you all once more for reading, I'm sorry but really I try to do one chapter on His Kitten and then switch to The Making of. I already have an idea of how Melody starts to like Sebastian! Like with how the idea for this little side story came to me, the idea for how Melody starts to like her sworn enemy came from that as well. I won't tell you any more than that though! Also I don't know what possessed me to write the pervy stuff that I did in this chapter but… Eh…. It's not as bad as some scenes in His Kitten.

**CSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCS MCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSM**

**Melody POV**

My costume is finished! I am so excited to try it on! Though of course once it is perfect we will do a little dress rehearsal for part of the series, I wasn't told what part. I of course was elated to find out. Ciel and Sebastian were in the sitting room as I skipped in humming, "Good morning boys~!" I sang as I ruffled Ciel's hair. Of course the idiot, Sebastian Michaelis, had to ruin my good mood. "I think that you're a little mistaken, I am a man after all." He said with that damned, ever present smirk. I smiled brightly at him before acting like I was looking around. "Well I know that Ciel's getting to be a nice young man but I don't see any other men around here. All I see is an idiotic, confused ego maniac with an unhealthy cat fetish." I said smiling sweetly at the red eyed man who had narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled a bit more at him just to try and piss him off. I had yet to really get a good reaction out of the man that had grown on me in the wrong way. My arms wrapped around the neck of the younger boy in a hug. "In my personal opinion, Ciel is the better man of the two of you and I'm sure that he would make a much better lover." I winked suggestively at the older man. I could feel Ciel's skin heat up as he began to blush while Sebastian's eye twitched. The cat eared hoodie that I wore was a little too big on me but I loved it so I wore it anyway. I didn't have the hood up so I don't think that Sebastian had figured out that the hood had ears on it yet. If he had noticed than he probably would have been messing with me about it by now. Ciel shifted uncomfortably underneath my arms, I guess that he wasn't sure how to react to what I was doing. After a minute I shook my head and pulled away from the younger boy. "Sorry to say this but he would have no idea what he was doing." Sebastian said like it was the biggest thing in the world. Okay this guy really knows how to piss me off. I rounded on him with narrowed eyes. "You sound like a whore trying to get someone to fuck her…" I had to cut myself because I started laughing, "Oh my god! I just thought of my friend's tom cat!" I fell to the floor with tears forming in my eyes. "His name is Sebastian and he is her little man-whore!" Ciel started chuckling and covered his mouth with his hand to try and make it seem like he wasn't. Sebastian on the other hand did not seem happy at all if his twitching eye was anything to go by. I wiped my eyes and stood up. "Why does she call him her little man-whore?" He asked I had to stop myself from laughing again. "Because there are always females at her house and you can almost always find him screwing one if there is one." I finished with a big goofy grin. "And how did I remind you of the cat?" Sebastian asked causing my grin to turn into an evil smirk. "Well, you just kind of admitted in your own way that you're what one would call an "expert" at sex and it's quite obvious by the way you like to tease women." I was given no reply by the older man who just looked blankly at me. Since I figured that I wasn't going to get a response from him I continued, "In my personal opinion, if a guy doesn't know what to do during sex then it just means that he's better than all of those other males who give in to their lustful ways." I shrugged my shoulders and noticed that Ciel had gone silent and red again. "So are you saying that you have a bit of experience in the field of sex as well?" Sebastian asked with that damned smirk plastered back on his face. I stiffened and glared again, "Hell no! I'm a virgin and proud of it!" I screeched back at that idiot before turning and smiling at Ciel. "Sorry if this conversation is embarrassing you." I said sweetly, "It would have been over by now but this idiot just doesn't know when to stop does he?" He did nothing but shake his head a little bit. I giggled and kissed the top of his head. "I just hope that his bad habits won't rub off on you." He blushed a little bit more. "Don't worry; I try not to let them." I smiled again and ruffled his hair. "That's good of you." Angelina walked in and shook her head slightly at us. "Having fun with the boys are you?" She asked while I stood up straight to look at her. I smirked at her and jabbed a thumb in Sebastian's direction, "Not him. I'm perfectly fine with Ciel but I could do without him." Once again Angelina shook her head. "Well are you ready to put on your costume?" With that said I nearly jumped in joy, "Am I?! I can't wait!" I did a little twirl showing how excited I was and finally Sebastian noticed the ears and tail on my hoodie. "Not much of a change from the clothes you're in right now." I guess he was trying to tease me but it didn't work since I just shrugged at him before going off and following Angelina so that I could get my costume on. "You boys go get dressed too." She ordered before the two of us walked away.

**Sebastian POV**

I really can't believe this girl! She has the nerve to call me a man whore! Sure I've had a bit of experience in that area but still. Not only that but I find it hard to believe that she's a virgin. I'm not saying that she acts like a whore but she doesn't seem like the type of girl to hold onto her chastity. I sighed and stood to go and change into my costume. Ciel had already left but I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't notice. Most girls that I met didn't mind that I actually enjoyed intimate acts; in fact they were normally happy that I did. Even if I ever did meet a girl who didn't like that I had been in intimate situations with women then it didn't bother me, so why did it bother me that Melody didn't seem to like that fact. "Perhaps I can prove to her that I'm more than just a "man-whore."" I thought out loud only to get a laugh out of my step-brother. "Sorry to say this but I think that may be hard for you." He said while still laughing at me, I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean?" He finally stopped laughing and shook his head. "I may not have known Melody for a very long time but I can tell that she's a little bit different than other girls." My eye twitched again before I smirked. "That just means that I have to work harder right?" Ciel sighed again and shook his head. "Don't mess up your costar, Sebastian." With that he walked away. What exactly did he mean by that? I shrugged my shoulders and adjusted the tie for my butler's uniform and headed out to get ready for the little dress rehearsal that had been set up. With how Melody acted toward me they wanted to make sure that she would have no problem acting romantically with me. I checked my costume to make sure that it was right again. I was still trying to figure out ways to show Melody that I was more than the sex addict that she thought I was. Why was I so adamant on showing her that I was different than she thought I was? That was something not even I knew.

I had my back to everyone else as I tried to figure out my strange need to prove myself to someone that I hardly knew so I didn't notice when the new person entered the room. "How do I look?" The voice actually surprised me and caused me to whip around to see the now costumed woman twirling around. The cameramen and Mr. Writer were clapping at her while I just blinked. Perhaps it wasn't just a cat fetish I had… Or was it just the ears and tail that caused me to feel this way? Melody looked completely natural with the maid's outfit and animatronics on. Mr. Writer and the director began explaining the scene that we would be working on today so I watched my companion's facial expressions at what she was told. She seemed to not care about how she had to act around me on set and simply shrugged before going to get her hand wrapped for the scene we would practice. (This part is from Chapter 3 right before the guest arrives.) We headed to the set and began.  
(I'm going to skip it but if you want to read that scene then I told you where to find it in the story.)

I was pretty amazed by the fact that she suddenly had no problem with acting cuddly and affectionate with me even though she seemed to hate me. She was excellent at acting like a clueless and cuddly neko. "Cut!" Said the director and Melody stood up without acting like she desperately wanted to get away from me. This girl was an amazing actor. Mr. Writer ran over to her and grabbed her hands while I stood and straightened out my costume again. "That was amazing! You would never guess that you really hated him!" He cried as he was pretty much hugging the young woman by now. She giggled a little bit and didn't even turn to look at me, "Thank you." You would have never guessed by the way that she was acting toward me in rehearsal that we had been through a bit of a falling out earlier. Of course I didn't voice my thoughts seeing as she would more than likely become hostile with me and take it the wrong way.

**Melody POV**

I received a lot of praise for not acting like I hated Sebastian but to me it was normal. An actress many times would have to work closely with people that she couldn't stand. I would normally try to get along with just about everybody but for some reason I just couldn't get along with the man who was now dressed as a butler. Sad thing is that the guy pretty much applied to all of my fetishes… That was kind of embarrassing. I suppose it would make more sense if I told you all of my fetishes though wouldn't it? Well I've given a few before but I suppose that a recap couldn't hurt. Let's see my fetishes include tall, dark hair, soft skin, a nice voice, muscled but not too much and a nice smell. I guess I'm what some people would call a smell pervert. Most often a guy with a good combination of any of my fetishes would really turn me on. Hey I said that I was a virgin but I never said that I hadn't done things to myself. That's actually kind of embarrassing to admit. Anyway, I told you that a guy with a combination of my fetishes would normally turn me on but Sebastian didn't. I found that a little strange… "What's with the face?" I snapped out of my trance and blinked as I tried to figure out who had spoken to me, "Over here." Oh now I recognize the voice, it was Sebastian. "Oh sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a minute…" I said rubbing the back of my head. He was leaning against a wall and we were pretty much the only two left on set, "I noticed. What was with that face you were making?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room. "I was just thinking of something confusing is all." Sebastian followed after me. "Hey listen, Ciel and I were heading into town and we need someone who knows the area. Care to come with us?" He asked falling into step with me. If it was just him and didn't involve Ciel then I probably would have said no but I just adored that kid too much. I sighed and hung my head in defeat. "I guess I can…" I mumbled. Sebastian smirked at me causing me to turn my head to the side so I wouldn't have to see it, "Great! I'll go tell him to get ready." With that Sebastian picked up his pace by simply elongating his steps. Damn, why does he have to be so tall?

I headed in the same direction after him since the three of our rooms were close to each other. I unlocked my door and stepped inside so that I could change back into my normal clothes. My normal clothes consisted of a black cat eared hoodie in which the sleeves were red and polka dotted and a red and black ruffled skirt. My hair was left down and I wore some black flats. ( art/Melody-and-Mewe-Modern-356600616?ga_submit_new =10%253A1361911828L) The knob on my door turned and I smirked, glad that I had locked it. I giggled a little bit since it was obvious that the person trying to get in was trying to be sneaky. "Who is it~?" I sang while brushing my hair out a little bit. I heard the person sigh and I could tell by the voice that it was Sebastian. "It's Sebastian, are you about ready?" He asked. I pulled my hood up once I was sure that my hair was alright and unlocked the door. "I am now." I told him with a smirk. "Were you trying to sneak a peek at me changing again?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. He blinked and smirked back like nothing had happened. "Of course not, I was just hoping to scare you." He said still holding that damn smirk. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Whatever you say, Man-Whore." I could practically hear Sebastian stiffen and freeze for a minute while I headed down to the front door. Of course after he realized that I had left it didn't take him long to catch up with me. "I would really appreciate if you didn't call me that." He said. I smirked without looking at him, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" I asked and shifted my weight as I slammed the tall man into a wall. This stunned him and made him freeze for another moment which gave me the time to get to Ciel's side at the front door. Ciel blinked at me when he saw me run towards him and soon after I doubled over with my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath. Ciel looked at me like I had lobster claws! I just looked up and smiled at him. "Why were you running like that?" He asked. I giggled breathlessly, "Well I slammed Sebastian into a wall and ran away." Once more, he blinked at me. "You slammed him into a wall?" He asked sounding like he couldn't believe it. I just nodded and tilted my head a bit, "Why do you say it like that?" He rubbed the back of his head and looked away a bit. "Well, it's just that you're so small compared to him…." I giggled once more and put my hand on his head, "Oh well! I'm much stronger than I look." I said smiling. Ciel just shook his head and looked the way that I had come from, more than likely waiting for Sebastian.

It took Sebastian a moment or two to walk casually into the same room as Ciel and me. He was trying to make it look like nothing had happened but I laughed anyway. "Did I shove you so hard that you fell through the wall?" I teased. Sebastian smirked, "You could have. That was quite a bit of weight that you threw on me." Was his teasing reply, I blanched a bit before shaking my head. "Come on fatso! I know for a fact that you weigh more than me!" He chuckled at me. "Really now, and how much do you weigh." I smirked at him this time and held up the index finger on my left hand. "First: you should never ask a lady her weight. Second: I weigh 111 pounds!" Both of the men blinked at me. "You only weigh that much?!" Ciel asked again like he couldn't believe it. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I don't eat much, and not by choice, I physically can't eat much." I answered. Both blinked again and I just shook my head. "Well, do you want me to take you around town or not?!" I spoke up after a moment of silence. Both seemed to blink out of their surprise. "Yeah, let's go."

Ciel was the first one out of the door but he stopped and waited for Sebastian and me. I waited for the door to close before opening it again and getting ready to pull it shut. When I felt Sebastian's hand trying to stop it, I threw it open again and it hit him in the forehead. "Whoops! Sorry about that Sebastian! I didn't know that you were right there!" He narrowed his eyes at my smile and rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, sure." He walked past Ciel and me while we both kind of chuckled at him. After a minute he stopped and turned to look at the two of us while we acted like we hadn't just been laughing a moment ago. "Are you two coming or not?" Sebastian grumbled. I giggled and skipped ahead of him, "Yes! Oh mighty, demon butler!" I teased his character. "You're one to talk, clueless little neko." He replied. I just shrugged and skipped ahead. "Oh well, I like being a neko." I stopped, twirled around to face them with my hands like paws and mewed at them. "It's fun~!" Ciel shook his head a little bit while I just kept smiling and turned back around. Now where should I take them? Well Ciel likes games so maybe I'll take him to Game Stop. Well that settles where I'll take him but where do I take Sebastian? The answer is pretty simple, pet store. I nodded to myself and headed in the direction of the nearest Game Stop.

Ciel's eyes lit up a bit when he saw the sign of the store that we were heading to. I giggled a little and held the door open for him. Without a second thought he walked in quickly. Sebastian shook his head and followed the younger boy's lead while I was kind enough to keep holding the door open even for him. I followed after the two smiling as I watched Ciel look through the games. Surprisingly though, there were a few women in the store as well and they were all whispering to each other and glancing at Sebastian. I sighed and shook my head. "Looks like you've got a few fans." I whispered to the egomaniac beside me. He looked over at the girls and shook his head. "Nah, I don't find any of them interesting." He whispered back and smirked. I rolled my eyes at his smirk not thinking much about it until a long arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "So darling, how many games should we let him get?" He spoke up louder. I blinked at him confused but he gave me a look that said "just go along with it." I nodded a little and cuddled up against him, "I don't know... It is his birthday after all." I cooed a little bit. I could hear the women still whispering but their tone had changed a little bit to one of almost shock. "And let's not forget that our anniversary is only a few days afterward~." He winked. Okay I'm all for messing with the women but isn't he taking it a bit far?

The women left not long after and so the teasing stopped, for the most part. I walked over to Ciel's side to see what he was doing. Well obviously he was looking at games but I wondered what kind of games. I giggled a bit at the game in his hand, "Onichabara huh?" He blushed and tried to defend his choice. "Well it's an action game with a lot of gore and zombie killing..." I held up my hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it, I play it too. My two favorite characters to play are Aya and Saki." I told him smiling. He blinked in surprise at me before nodding a little bit. "So it's a good game then?" He asked. I shrugged a bit and put my hand on his head. "Really it all depends on what you like. Personally I love it and I think you might too just because of the games I've seen you play." Ciel nodded a little bit and took the game up to the register after shaking my hand off of his head. I smiled again and walked over to the door to wait for him to be done. Sebastian had followed me but at the moment I wasn't really paying any attention to him. Both of us stayed silent for the time that we were standing there.  
Ciel came over with his new game in a bag and the three of us left the store. "So where are you going to take us now?" Sebastian asked speaking up for the first time since those women had left. I stopped in front of the two and smiled, "That, my friends, is a surprise." I told them. Ciel rolled his eye a little bit while Sebastian rose an eyebrow. When he opened his mouth to say something I turned and started skipping down the sidewalk. "Well are you two going to come along or what?" I called over my shoulder and soon enough they followed me. The pet store that I was taking them to was in with a cluster of other stores so it would seem like I was taking them somewhere stupid or girly like the beauty salon that was nearby. I could hear them both sigh as we got closer to that but I went right past it and turned to look at their expressions. Sebastian and Ciel both looked a little confused but I just smiled and went in the door to the pet store. When I got in, I stopped by the door to wait for them.

When the two walked in I smiled again and watched Sebastian's eyes light up a little bit while Ciel rolled his. I laughed at their reactions and went over to the Guinea Pigs. I picked a good day to come since the employee that seemed to adore me was working today. She would always let me play with the animals when I came in which happened to be often since I loved animals. She had noticed me when I came in and walked over to say hello to me. "Hi Melody!" I smiled at her and waved a little bit, "Hi Abbey." As normal she had that glittery, purple bow in her hair and a matching belt as well as purple socks, purple earrings and even purple shoes. If you can't tell, she likes purple. She gave me a quick hug and looked at the piggies. "Wanna play with some? They can't get friendly just sitting in there with each other." She said and I nodded. That was her reasoning behind letting me play with the animals, the friendlier the animals that come out of a pet store, the better the store's reputation right? With a smile Abbey opened the cage and pulled out one of the still baby pigs before handing it to me. The little thing had wavy blond fur and was chirping at me. I giggled and started petting it laughing a bit when it purred.

I had by this time nearly forgotten that I had brought Sebastian and Ciel with me but I was sure that they were fine doing their own thing. In fact Sebastian was probably back looking at the cats and kittens while Ciel was probably in the section of the store dedicated to pet care books. Well at least that's what I thought. I was right about Sebastian but Ciel was watching me. He got a bit closer and looked at the piggy in my hands. "What are you doing?" He asked. I giggled a bit up at him, "Playing with a Guinea Pig!" The little mammal chirped as if in response making me smile a little more. He blinked and shook his head a little bit. "So you come here often then?" I nodded to him, "Of course! I love animals so much and Abbey says that I help the animals become more friendly." I told him playing slightly with the blond piggy's fur. "I'll see if you can hold one if you want." I offered Ciel still smiling. Abbey who was still standing there smiled, "If he is a friend of yours then he is welcome to hold the little ones too." I smiled and nodded at her. "Yeah, he's a friend." She pulled another piggy out of the cage, this one being a light grey colored one with short fur. Ciel hesitated in taking the rodent from the worker but eventually did. It cuddled up to him and he looked at it a bit awkwardly making me giggle again. "He likes you Ciel." He nodded a little bit and gently pet the little animal.  
We each switched to a different piggy after a while so that the others would become friendly as well. Of course I didn't notice Sebastian until he spoke up since I was so into playing with the piggies. I loved how if I made a sound that was high pitched enough then their little ears would flap, it was so cute! I would sometimes mimic the noises that they made as I held them but I jumped a little at hearing the man's voice. "A cat playing with rodents? What has this world come to?" He teased while shaking his head like he was disappointed. I pouted and turned my nose up at him, "For your information, if you introduce a cat to other animals like birds or rodents at a young enough age then you can train them to get along." I informed petting the rodent in my hands again. He chuckled and I guess shook his head but I wasn't looking at him so I didn't really know. Abbey held up her index finger, "She's right you know. Melody here has done plenty of research and volunteer work around here." She said smiling. I rolled my eyes, "Honestly I don't know half of what I want to about them or other animals." She just giggled making me roll my eyes once more. "Did you come over here for any other reason than to tease me, Sebastian?" I asked petting the piggy's head again before covering it's eyes and smiling as it threw its head back trying to get my hand off. I could hear the older man sigh a bit. "I did actually... I would like to play with the kittens back there but..." With a sigh I stood up and put the piggy back in its cage. I looked at Abbey and got a nod.

"Are you going to come too, Ciel?" The blue eyes boy shook his head. "No, I'm allergic to cats so I guess that I'll stay here..." I nodded a little bit and Abbey smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and he can keep playing with the pigs if he wants." I smiled back at the blond and nodded. I was tossed a key that I was trusted with and walked with Sebastian back to where the cats and kittens were. I unlocked the door and laughed a little when he rushed in. I opened a grey tabby's cage and let the neutered male out. I picked him up and sat down in one of the chairs while I cuddled with him. Sebastian sat beside me and pet the cat as well. Oddly enough, we were both silent and smiling as we got along. In all honestly the guy wasn't that bad but he liked to show his annoying side more than the nice side. We laughed at each other as we shared stories about cats from our past. I found that I could actually put up with Sebastian when he wasn't being an idiot.  
I don't know how long it was before Ciel came by and said that he wanted to go back to the studio. We had only been to two stores but we had spent most of the day in the pet store so it was getting a little late. I laughed and put the cat that we had been playing with up and locking up the room. When I said good bye to Abbey I tossed her the keys and gave her a hug before leaving with the two boys. I thought that maybe the walk back would be nice and quiet but no, of course someone had to ruin it. "I still find it funny how you were playing with rodents." Sebastian spoke up making my eye twitch and my smile drop. My pace sped up a little and I ignored him after that. Just when I start getting along with the guy he goes and ruins it with a stupid comment!

We made it back to the studio and I decided to spend some time with the other Phantomhive servants, I might as well get to know them better too right? Bard was off somewhere though so I only got to spend time with Finnie and Meirin. "So what kind of things do you guys like?" I asked tilting my head to the right a little bit. Finnie smiled and was the first to answer. "I love doing things outdoors and animals too!" I giggled at him, "I like animals too!" I told him making him smile a bit more. I turned to Meirin for her answer, if she chose to answer that is. "Well, I like to read and practice my marksmanship." I blinked a little bit but smiled again and nodded. "That's cool! Reading is awesome and I like to sometimes." She nodded while still smiling. Finnie decided that he would ask a question now, "What's your favorite color Melody?" He asked. This question made me giggle a bit, "I don't have just one. There are too many that I like and I can't choose just one!" He nodded a little bit in understanding, "My favorite is green!" Somehow I knew he was going to say that. Green reminded me of being outside since there were many green things in existence. The way the grass and leaves on trees looked right before a storm was absolutely amazing as well. "Mine's violet." Meirin told without being asked. I don't know why but it seemed like a color that she would like.  
The questions went on like this for a while before I yawned and decided to head up to bed. I found it odd that Sebastian hadn't interrupted our conversation but who was I to complain? I went to my room and changed into pajamas. My pajamas consisted of a too big Hello Kitty shirt and black leggings. Why would I need to tell you what my pajamas looked like though? It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone with them. If I was trying to do that then I would have worn some frilly, pink number like Haruhi did in the episode of Ouran High School Host Club where everyone was trying to figure out her fear. Oh and by the way can you guess my favorite character? I yawned and laid down in my bed before pulling the covers up to my chin and cuddling with my stuffed cat. I'm too tired to tell you who it is now but you can guess and I'll tell you later who it really is but anyway, night night everyone!

**CSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCS MCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSMCSM**

So yeah, sorry that it's been a while since my last update but my computer was stupid. I am planning on doing a chapter of my Bleach love story and another one of this before updating His Kitten again. It is the one of my stories with the most chapters after all. I don't know if I'll ever catch up though... I also may not update as much again since I'm starting college classes soon but luckily I only have class four days a week and I have a near photographic memory.

The character Abbey is based off of my 12 year old cousin who died of cancer a few months back. I don't think that I spelled her name the way that her parents spelled it but I liked how it looked. She loved the color purple and animals as well. I have had five Guinea Pigs in my lifetime and while for some reason they don't live long in my home (my opinion is that they don't handle the sudden changes of temperature from night and day in my home) I have learned quite a bit about them. I don't know if I spelled Onichabara right but I have to say that it is a fun game. I have it for the Wii and it was actually my dad's game but became mine when they got an Xbox...

Anyway, thank you again for reading and sticking around with me my readers.


End file.
